


Bohaterowie również mają teściów

by Lampira7



Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Krótko po wydarzeniach z Niech pojawi się światło w ciemnościach, Bruce odważa się pójść na rodzinny obiad do domu rodzinnego Petera.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker
Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bohaterowie również mają teściów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes Have In-laws, Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445731) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



Po raz kolejny Bruce poczuł się jak nastolatek, co było zupełnie absurdalne.

Wysiadł z taksówki w Forest Hills kilka minut przed siódmą, trzymając w jednej ręce bukiet świeżych kwiatów, a w drugiej małe pudełko z cukierni. Był przygotowany; świeżo obcięty i ubrany w granatową marynarkę, a kiedy wspinał się po kilku schodkach prowadzących do domu Parkerów, nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, czy szpiegujący sąsiedzi myśleli, że był tam z powodu May.

— Spokojnie, Banner – wymamrotał, chwytając oba przedmioty pod jedno ramię, żeby móc zadzwonić do drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech i wróciło do niego nieprzyjemne wspomnienie o tym, gdy to Betty po raz pierwszy przekonała go, by zjadł kolację z jej ojcem. — Spokojnie.

May otworzyła drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie, ale próbowała to ukryć, a Bruce był pewien, że jego twarz miała taki sam wyraz.

— Bruce, wejdź — przywitała się, otwierając szeroko drzwi. — Cieszę się, że mogłeś przyjść.

— Dziękuję, ja również się cieszę. — Bruce wszedł do środka i natychmiast poczuł zapach gotujących się ziół i czosnku. Chociaż zawsze dobrze jadł w Wieży Starka, było coś o wiele bardziej zachęcającego w domowej kuchni w ciepłym i przytulnym domku Parkera. — Ja, um… — Podał jej kwiaty. — Myślałem…

— Och, dziękuję. — May przyjęła kwiaty i zaniosła je do kuchni, dając mu znak, żeby poszedł za nią.

Bruce zdjął buty i zanim podążył za nią, upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte.

— Są cudowne — powiedziała May, szukając w szafkach wazonu. — Jeśli możesz włożyć to do lodówki…?

— Hm? — Bruce był niemal bliski zapytania, dlaczego kwiaty miałyby zostać włożone do lodówki, gdy przypomniał sobie o pudełku z ciastem trzymanym w rękach. — Och, tak. To, um, sernik. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

May uśmiechnęła się, podając mu wazon i zabierając od niego pudełko.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Peter będzie zachwycony.

Kiedy chowała ciasto do lodówki, Bruce zrozumiał wskazówkę i napełnił wazon wodą z kranu.

— Normalnie na proszoną kolację przyniósłbym wino — powiedział — ale to nie wydawało się… — Urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że May unosi brwi. Poczuł piekący rumieniec na uszach. — Nie wydawało się to właściwe.

— Nie — powiedziała May, posyłając mu jedynie cień swojego dawnego uśmiechu, dając mu nadzieję, że w rzeczywistości nie obraziła się. — Nie byłoby.

Bruce przełknął. Niecałe dwie minuty w środku, a on już rozważał ucieczkę, ale potem ze schodów na drugie piętro rozległy się kroki. Schodząca osoba pominęła ostatnie kilka stopni, by zeskoczyć głośno na drewnianą podłogę. Nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko przetrwać.

Peter pojawił się w progu, a Bruce nie był całkowicie przygotowany na jego widok. Rozstali się zaledwie dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu, wypuszczeni spod czujnych oczu agentów helicarriera i Fury’ego. Na szczęce i szyi Petera nadal były widoczne zanikające siniaki po serii wyczerpujących bitew i pomimo wszelkich nalegań, Bruce nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że był odpowiedzialny za niektóre z tych obrażeń. Ale Peter był tuż po kąpieli, mając na sobie świeże ubrania, a jego twarz, gdy zauważył Bruce’a, wyrażała szczęście i podekscytowanie. Nastolatek podbiegł do niego, co doprowadziło do krótkiego, niezdarnego poruszenia się Bruce’a, który próbował włożyć kwiaty do wazonu, podczas gdy Peter rzucił szybkie, zakłopotane spojrzenie na ciotkę. Oboje zaśmiali się.

— Cześć, Bruce — powiedział Peter. — Dzięki za przybycie.

— Nie przegapiłbym tego. — W końcu Bruce’owi udało się włożyć kwiaty do wazonu, a kiedy niósł je do jadalni, Peter szedł blisko niego. Postawił wazon na stole i wreszcie mógł spojrzeć dokładnie na Petera. — Jak się masz? — zapytał, muskając kciukiem siniak na szczęce Petera.

Peter poruszył się, jakby się przed czymś powstrzymywał.

— W porządku — odpowiedział. — Trochę boli tu i tam, ale jutro wrócę do Wieży. — Zerknął w stronę kuchni i kiedy był pewien, że May była odwrócona do nich plecami, rzucił się do przodu, by pocałować kącik ust mężczyzny. — Dziękuję za przybycie.

Bruce zaśmiał się cicho.

— Już za to dziękowałeś.

Peter zarumienił się i wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiem, że to trochę dziwne, ale po prostu… cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Chcesz coś do picia?

— Tak. Poproszę zwykłą wodę.

Peter wysunął krzesło, wiec Bruce zajął ofiarowane miejsce. Nastolatek pospieszył z powrotem do kuchni, aby pomóc May przy kolacji. Bruce wytarł dłonie o spodnie i wziął głęboki oddech. Słowo “dziwne”, nie odpowiadało zaistniałej sytuacji. Próbował się przygotować, ale nie miał dużego doświadczenia na arenie spotkań z teściami, a co dopiero w tak wyjątkowym przypadku. Podejrzewał, że powinien być szczęśliwy, że May w ogóle go toleruje.

Peter wrócił po chwili, stawiając na stole trzy szklanki z wodą, a potem znów odszedł, by pomóc May przynieść talerze.

— To nic nadzwyczajnego — powiedziała May. — Kurczak w ziołach i z cytryną, puree z czosnkiem i…?

Stopy Petera zdawały się nie dotykać posadzki, kiedy biegał między jadalnią i kuchnią z dwoma kolejnymi półmiskami.

— Chleb kukurydziany i arbuz — dokończył, kładąc je na stole. — Ponieważ jest lato.

Bruce uśmiechnął się, będąc pod wrażeniem.

— Pachnie niesamowicie — powiedział szczerze. Ślinka już mu ciekła. — Nie musiałaś sprawiać sobie tyle kłopotu z mojego powodu.

— Ciii. — Peter uśmiechnął się siadając. — Jemy tak cały czas.

— Peter nawet pomógł mi dzisiaj gotować — dodała May, siadając na swoim miejscu.

— Cóż, przynajmniej utłukłem ziemniaki.

Wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem. Nawet po zamieszkaniu w Wieży Starka z osobistymi kucharzami Tony’ego na każde zawołanie, smak prostego, domowego posiłku ucieszył Bruce’a bardziej, niż sądził, że było to możliwe. Zanucił z uznaniem i poczęstował się chlebem kukurydzianym.

— To cudowne. Czy w ziemniakach jest ser?

— Tylko trochę parmezanu — powiedział rozpromieniony Peter. — Smakuje ci?

— Tak, jest pyszne. Brakowało mi takich posiłków.

May uśmiechnęła się skromnie.

— Cieszę się. Teraz Peter nie może powiedzieć, że próbowałam cię odstraszyć swoim gotowaniem.

Bruce przez chwilę zakrztusił się chlebem kukurydzianym i popił go wodą.

— Ciociu May — wycedził Peter.

— Ale powiedziałam mu — ciągnęła May – że jeśli martwi się, że cię tym odstraszę, to chyba o czymś to świadczy, czyż nie?

Peter wiercił się na krześle.

— Czy musimy się tym _teraz_ zajmować?

— Nie, wszystko w porządku — powiedział Bruce. Mimo to zamilkł na chwilę, krojąc kurczaka. — Nie przyszedłbym, gdybym nie był gotowy na przesłuchanie. Możesz zapytać mnie o wszystko, May.

May przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w ciszy, oceniając go. Czuł, że może bardzo dobrze wyobrazić sobie, co myślała i czuła. Jej opiekuńczość wobec młodego siostrzeńca, jej lęk przed dziwnym, społecznie niezręcznym starszym mężczyzną. Sam nie zawsze był pewien, jak to wszystko grało i przyprawiało go o zawrót głowy, gdy myślał o tym, jak to wyglądało z perspektywy kogoś innego. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, May była uosobieniem spokojnej i racjonalnie rozumującej osoby, kiedy zapytała:

— Chciałabym wiedzieć o tobie więcej, Bruce. Kim jesteś, jakie masz plany. — Wyprostowała się trochę. — I więcej o Hulku.

— Ciociu May — ostrzegł ponownie Peter.

— W porządku — powtórzył Bruce. Uśmiechnął się do Petera i miał nadzieję, że wyglądał na bardziej pewnego siebie niż się czuł. Przypomniał sobie, że był na to przygotowany. – Cóż, na początek urodziłem się i wychowałem się w Nowym Meksyku — rozpoczął. — Moi rodzice niestety nie żyją. Uczyłem się fizyki jądrowej w szkole i zostałem wybrany do udziału w projekcie wojskowym, badającym skutki promieniowania gamma. — Spojrzał na Petera. — To było z polecenia generała Rossa. — Peter oblizał wargi, zaniepokojony i jednocześnie zaciekawiony. — Wtedy właśnie… zostałem Hulkiem. Obawiam się, że nie potrafię tego dobrze wyjaśnić — kontynuował, ponownie skupiając się na May. — Nawet teraz nie jestem pewien, jak przeżyłem wypadek, nie mówiąc już o tym, dlaczego promieniowanie zostało wchłonięte przez moje ciało, dzięki czemu jestem w stanie zmienić się w zielone stworzenie, które, jak jestem pewien, widziałaś w wiadomościach.

May przytaknęła niejasno.

— Promieniowanie — powiedziała. — Takie jak to się stało w przypadku Petera?

— Niedokładnie. — Bruce potrząsnął głową. — Jedynie, co wiemy o promieniowaniu, to to, że nie wiemy o nim wystarczająco dużo — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. — Ale odkąd mi się to przydarzyło, starałem się znaleźć sposób, by kontrolować moje… zdolności. Albo całkowicie je wyeliminować.

— Zrobiłbyś to? — zapytała May, a Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu pod wpływem siły jej macierzyńskiej intuicji. — Myślałam, że jesteś Avengerem. Jednak próbujesz z tego zrezygnować?

— To… — Bruce szturchnął widelcem swojego kurczaka. — To skomplikowane.

— On nie chce z tego rezygnować — powiedział z przekonaniem Peter. — To po prostu, no wiesz, niewygodne, kiedy nie możesz czegoś kontrolować. Ale już jest najsilniejszym Avengerem i coraz lepiej to kontroluje. Wiesz, uratował mi życie.

Bruce nadal jadł, jakby mógł ukryć przypływ przyjemności, jakiego doświadczył przy niezachwianym wsparciu Petera.

— A ty uratowałeś mnie — powiedział, a Peter zarumienił się z zadowolenia.

May spojrzała między nich, wyglądając, jakby miała problem z wyborem między rozbawieniem a dezaprobatą.

— Wiem, że to zrobił — powiedziała do Petera. — I jestem bardziej niż wdzięczna. Po prostu próbuję to wszystko zrozumieć.

— Niby co? — Peter wzruszył ramionami, a Bruce zdołał się nie wzdrygnąć, kiedy poczuł, jak Peter szturchnął go stopą pod stołem. — Jest superbohaterem, ja jestem superbohaterem. Uważamy na siebie. Hulk i ja stworzyliśmy świetny zespól kilka tygodni temu, kiedy Kapitan… hmmm, tak. Musimy tylko popracować nad naszą komunikacją. Ale tylko trochę. – May wyglądała tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś więcej, ale Peter bełkotał dalej. – A propos Kapitana, jak on się czuję? Po naszym wyjeździe musiał zostać na helicarrierze, prawda? Co się stało ze wszystkimi?

— Jest… um. — Bruce posłał May przepraszający uśmiech. — Czuje się dobrze. Gdy ludzie Hammera znaleźli się w areszcie, pozwolono mu wrócić do mieszkania. Tony wrócił do Wieży. Mówił, że przygotowuje wszystko na urodziny Steve’a w środę. A tak przy okazji oboje jesteście zaproszeni.

— Będziemy tam. Prawda, ciociu May?

May westchnęła, ale uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie rozumiem, jak moglibyśmy odrzucić zaproszenie od pana Starka.

— Bez żartów. — Peter przełknął ogromny kęs tłuczonych ziemniaków. Przynajmniej nastrój przy stole się poprawił. — Kiedy wyciągnąłem go z piwnicy, powiedział, że da mi pracę. Mam zamiar trzymać go za słowo.

— Powinieneś — powiedział Bruce. — Upewnij się, że dostaniesz potwierdzenie na piśmie, zanim opuści miasto.

Peter przejął rozmowę, gdy skończyli obiad. Mówił o stażystach w Wieży, którzy byliby zazdrośni o jego pracę „z” Tony’m, na którym piętrze Wieży wolałby pracować, gdzie na Manhattanie rozważał znalezienie mieszkania.

— Jesienią zaczynam naukę w ESU — wyjaśniał swoje rozumowanie, wybierając pestki ze swojego kawałka arbuza. — Dojazdy nawet używając sieci są zbyt kłopotliwe. Jeśli muszę codziennie chodzić między szkołą a Wieżą, potrzebuje mieszkania na Manhatannie. Pan Stark będzie musiał mi płacić wystarczająco dużo, aby było mnie stać na jakieś cztery kąty, prawda?

— Tony prawdopodobnie kupiłby ci budynek, gdybyś go o to poprosił — powiedział Bruce. — Jestem pewien, że może to zrobić.

Peter potrząsnął głową.

— Nie potrzebuję jałmużny. Mogę na to pracować, tak jak wszyscy inni.

Kiedy najedli się do syta, Bruce nalegał, by pomóc przy sprzątaniu. Peter i on zmywali naczynia, stojąc obok siebie przy zlewie, podczas gdy May chowała resztki do lodówki. Gdy skończyli, Peter chwycił Bruce’a za rękę i wyprowadził go z kuchni.

— Pokażę Bruce’owi piwnicę — oświadczył. — Zaraz wracamy, ciociu May.

— Dobrze, Peter. — Przeszła do salonu, gdy Bruce i Peter wycofali się z kuchni. Chwilę później usłyszeli wiadomości telewizyjne.

Bruce starał się nie myśleć zbyt wiele, idąc za Peterem po drewnianych schodach do piwnicy. Wszelkie obawy, jakie miał co do motywów, zostały na krótko zapomniane, gdy zobaczył, co Peter musiał mu pokazać. Niewykorzystana przestrzeń została przerobiona na pracownię z różnymi stołami, na których znajdowały się części zamienne kostiumu Petera. Gotowe elementy wyposażenia Spider- Mana i rozmaite zużyte narzędzia. Przyzwoicie zaopatrzony zestaw chemiczny zajmował oddalony stół posiadający najlepsze oświetlenie.

— To niewiele — powiedział Peter, prowadząc Bruce’a z jednego miejsca do drugiego, zachęcając go do obejrzenia wszystkiego. — Moje małe Spider-Lab. Myślę, że mogę to tak nazwać. Przygotowałem je, abym mógł zacząć syntezować własną sieć, tak jak o tym rozmawialiśmy.

Bruce zatrzymał się przed zestawem chemicznym, odkorkowując kolbę, by powąchać zawartość.

— Wygląda na to, że masz większość tego, czego potrzebujesz. Pomogę uzupełnić ci resztę składników. - Nostalgia rozgrzała mu klatkę piersiową, gdy odwrócił się, obejmując miejsce wzrokiem. — Cholera. To przypomina mi college. Zbudowaliśmy takie laboratorium w piwnicy akademika, dopóki woźni nas z niego nie wypędzili.

Peter przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— To nie jest dokładnie prywatne piętro w Wieży Starka, ale nie jest złe, co nie?

— Jest doskonałe. — Bruce przeciągnął opuszkami palcami po blacie najbliższego biurka i uśmiechnął się. — Tony rozpieszcza mnie tak bardzo, że minęło dużo czasu, odkąd zbudowałem dla siebie laboratorium. Trochę za tym tęsknię.

— Cóż, możesz mi pomóc odbudować to wszystko, kiedy się przeprowadzę — powiedział Peter. — Do mojego nowego mieszkania… albo gdziekolwiek skończę.

Bruce podniósł wzrok. Powstrzymał się, zanim zadał potencjalnie niebezpieczne pytanie: _Gdzie indziej byś był?_

— Chciałbym — powiedział zamiast tego. — Brzmi zabawnie.

Peter podszedł bliżej. Miał ten wyraz twarzy, któremu Bruce nigdy nie potrafił odmówić.

— Hej, Bruce. Mogę cię pocałować?

Bruce zarumienił się, czując się jeszcze młodszy od Petera, kiedy starał się nie szurać nogami.

— Od kiedy pytasz o pozwolenie?

Peter wzruszył ramionami, ale szybko stał się poważny.

— To było kilka trudnych dni — powiedział. — Nie chcę cię naciskać, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo.

To było tak wzruszające i upokarzające, że Bruce na chwilę zaniemówił. Ale Peter po prostu patrzył na niego tymi swoimi dużymi oczami i w końcu nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko odpowiedzieć:

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział, i to, wraz z lekkim gestem przyzwolenia, wystarczyło, by chwycić Petera w swoje ramiona, przytulając go, gdy się pocałowali.

Peter wciąż był ostrożny. Bruce czuł, że się powstrzymywał. Starał się być delikatny i rozważny, mimo że było jasne, czego naprawdę chciał i potrzebował. Kiedy Bruce przytulił go mocniej, spiął się, zdradzając, że był posiniaczony. To nie wydawało się sprawiedliwe i Bruce wymieniłby wszystko, co posiadał, by pozbawić go tego bólu, gdyby tylko mógł. Ale mógł tylko ofiarować szczere pocałunki, więc robił to, starając się być dla Petera wszystkim, na co zasługiwał.

Kiedy Peter się odsunął, uśmiechał się.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Po prostu, wiesz. Martwiłem się.

Bruce ostrożnie wbił palce w boki i plecy Petera, mając nadzieję, że rozluźni niektóre węzły napiętych mięśni. Ciche westchnienie zachęciło go do kontynuowania.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział ponownie, chociaż natychmiast po tym, zdał sobie sprawę, co Peter miał naprawdę na myśli. — Nie zamierzam uciec z dala od ciebie, Peter. Obiecuję.

— Wiem — odpowiedział szybko Peter, choć jego ulga po usłyszeniu tych słów była oczywista. — Wiem.

Ponownie pocałował Bruce’a, mocniej na niego napierając. Bruce odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale nie pozwolił, by trwał zbyt długo.

— Twoja ciotka jest na górze — przypomniał Peterowi w drodze wyjaśnienia.

— Nie zejdzie na dół. — Mimo tych zapewnień, Peter przestał go całować i pozwolił oprzeć swój policzek o ramię Bruce’a. — Przepraszam — powiedział, odprężając się pod wpływem powolnego masażu wykonanego przez mężczyznę. — Za ciocię May, która sprawia ci problemy.

— Właściwie była bardziej wyrozumiała, niż mogłem się spodziewać. Zasługuję, by była dla mnie surowa. — Bruce uśmiechnął się ponuro przy uchu Petera. — Gdyby to mój siostrzeniec umawiał się z Hulkiem, też bym im nie pobłażał.

Peter poruszył się nerwowo.

— Wciąż jednak…

— Będzie dobrze. — Bruce uścisnął go uspokajająco. — Wiem, że to zrozumie.

Peter odprężył się, pozornie przekonany, ale Bruce wiedział, że zostało jeszcze wiele pytań do zadania. Miał za co odpowiadać i miał nadzieję, że jego szczerość wystarczy.

Zostali w piwnicy chwilę dłużej, czerpiąc pociechę z obecności drugiego, mając świadomość, że są bezpieczni i razem, zanim poszli na górę. May wciąż siedziała przed telewizorem, a kiedy do niej podchodzili, serce Bruce’a zamarło, kiedy prezenterka poruszyła znajomy temat.

—... wciąż nie udało mi się z nim skontaktować w celu uzyskania komentarza — powiedziała — ale ten materiał mówi sam za siebie. Nagrany przed Wieżą Starka wczesnym rankiem poprzedniego dnia…

Kiedy May zauważyła, że się zbliżają, ściszyła dźwięk.

— I — powiedziała zbyt głośno — co myślisz o piwnicy?

— Jest wspaniała. — Bruce uścisnął dłoń Petera, gdy weszli do salonu. — Peter wykonał świetną robotę. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakie niesamowite rzeczy zrobi, kiedy będzie miał własne profesjonalne laboratorium z odpowiednim finansowaniem.

— Już jest profesjonalne — upierał się Peter. — Jestem profesjonalistą, czyż nie? To czyni je profesjonalnym laboratorium.

Pomimo swojego rozsądku, Bruce spojrzał na wiadomości w telewizorze. Tak jak się obawiał, znalazł w nich obraz Hammera w holu Wieży, podczas gdy dziennikarze tłoczyli się wokół.

— O? — powiedziała May. — I czy to oznacza, że w końcu otrzymasz _zapłatę_ za swoją pracę jako superbohater?

— Nie dokładnie, ale dyrektor Fury powiedział…

— Och, dyrektor Fury powiedział. Cóż.

Na nagraniu Bruce odwrócił się w stronę pistoletu Hammera. Jego spojrzenie było intensywne, a Bruce napiął się, jakby mógł usłyszeć, co powiedział. To było surrealistyczne. Wiele lat po wypadku wciąż miał problemy z pogodzeniem się z obrazami Hulka, wykonującego ruchy, których nie pamiętał. Oglądanie własnego, ludzkiego ciała uwięzionego na ekranie było w jakiś sposób gorsze. Pamiętał, że stał naprzeciwko Hammera. Z łatwością mógł przypomnieć sobie nacisk lufy na swoją skórę, ale nie mógł połączyć swojego doświadczenia z widzianym obrazem. Nie wydawał się bardziej realny niż bestia, którą widział zazwyczaj.

— Bruce? — Peter potrząsnął jego ręką. — Nic ci nie jest?

May ponownie podniosła pilota, ale Bruce odmownie machnął ręką.

— W porządku — powiedział. — Możesz zostawić program, taki jaki jest.

May przyjęła współczujący wyraz twarzy.

— Pokazywali to przez większą część dnia. Jestem pod wrażeniem, że dotarłeś tutaj, biorąc pod uwagę, ile osób cię szuka.

— Jestem przyzwyczajony do tego — powiedział, ale kiedy znów pojawił się obraz studia, był zmuszony do ponownego rozważenia swoich słów. — Cóż, może nie do tego stopnia. Ale przypuszczam, że to właśnie jest przywilej mieszkania w Wieży.

— Martwisz się? — zapytał Peter. — Wiem, że wcześniej to była dla ciebie wielka sprawa, żeby nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jesteś. Teraz większość świata wie, kim naprawdę jest Hulk.

Bruce zmarszczył brwi. Komunikat “ZIELONY GIGANT WCIĄŻ NA MANHATTANIE?” wciąż przewijał się na pasku wiadomości, ale nadal czuł się dziwnie odseparowany od tego wszystkiego i nie mógł się zmusić, by przejmować się tak bardzo, jak myślał, że powinien. Peter potrzebował, żeby był silniejszy.

— To może być dla mnie najlepsza rzecz — powiedział, myśląc nad każdym słowem. — Teraz wszyscy wiedzą na pewno, że jestem częścią zespołu, że jestem kimś więcej niż tylko Hulkiem. Może realna groźba zadarcia z Fury’m i Avengerami powstrzyma każdego, kto byłby mną zainteresowany.

— Z wyjątkiem mnie, masz na myśli? — Peter drażnił się, ale potem zdawało się, że przypomniał sobie, że May wciąż tam była i z rumieńcem ruszył do kuchni. — Okej, czas na deser!

Bruce odetchnął.

— Wątpię, by było wiele rzeczy, które _mogłyby_ cię powstrzymać — powiedział na tyle głośno, by Peter mógł go usłyszeć.

— Jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy — powiedziała May, ale zanim Bruce zdążył się zastanowić, co miała na myśli, wstała, by pomóc Peterowi w kuchni.

We trójkę zjedli w salonie sernik przyniesiony przez Bruce’a, siedząc obok siebie na kanapie, tak jak każda rodzina spędzająca razem wieczór. Wiadomości wciąż skupiały się tylko na Justinie Hammerze i lokalnych incydentach, więc znaleźli kanał z filmem “Dzień Niepodległości”, który puszczano ze względu na zbliżający się 4 lipca. Chociaż Bruce był nieco zbulwersowany, gdy dowiedział się, że Peter nigdy nie wiedział tego filmu, ponieważ miał zaledwie dwa lata, gdy został wypuszczony na ekrany. Bardzo dobrze się bawili, wskazując przestarzałe odniesienia i nieścisłości naukowe.

Kiedy obcy wychodzili ze swojego statku, chcąc zamordować dzielnego pomocnika Willa Smitha, May zapytała:

— Czy to nie jest również dla ciebie dość znane, Bruce?

— Bardziej dla reszty Nowego Jorku niż dla mnie – powiedział Bruce, wzruszając ramionami. — Byłem Hulkiem przez większość inwazji na Manhattanie. Prawie nic z tego nie pamiętam.

— Tak samo u mnie — dodał Peter. Kiedy Bruce rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, wzruszył ramionami. — Również walczyłem, ale ja, hm, wcześniej dostałem znakiem drogowym w głowę. Człowieku, — jego oczy błyszczały, odbijając eksplozję na ekranie — czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak inaczej by to wyglądało, gdybym cię wtedy spotkał prawidłowo?

— Byłoby inaczej — zgodził się Bruce. — Przede mną spotkałbyś Hulka. — Wykrzywił się. — Nie jestem pewien, czy znaleźlibyśmy się w tym samym miejscu, co teraz jesteśmy.

— Dlaczego nie? — Peter oparł się bardziej o niego. — Hulk jest super.

Bruce uśmiechnął się słabo. Mógłby wiele powiedzieć, gdyby nie May obserwująca ich ukradkiem.

Obejrzeli resztę filmu. Bruce czuł, jak Peter coraz bardziej rozluźnia się na jego ramieniu i nie ruszał się, aby nie przeszkodzić nastolatkowi. Do czasu, kiedy pojawiły się napisy końcowe, nie było wątpliwości, że Peter głęboko zasnął. Bruce chciałby powiedzieć, że wyglądał na spokojnego, ale bez jego promiennego uśmiechu, który maskowałby siniaki i zadrapania, wyglądał po prostu na wyczerpanego.

— Wezmę go do sypialni — zaproponował cicho, a potem przemyślał to, co powiedział i starał się wyglądać na swobodnego, co niezbyt dobrze mu wyszło.

May spojrzała na niego.

— Naprawdę sprawiasz, że jest gorzej niż powinno — szepnęła w odpowiedzi. — Na górze, drugie drzwi po lewej.

Bruce skinął ze wstydem głową, podnosząc Petera z kanapy. Był tak lekki, jak Bruce pamiętał i nawet nie drgnął, gdy go uniesiono. Z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Bruce wniósł go po schodach i bez trudu znalazł sypialnię.

Wyglądała jak każda sypialnia nastolatka, z wyjątkiem kostiumu Spider-Mana wystającego z dolnej szuflady komody. Bruce uśmiechnął się do siebie z nostalgią, przechodząc obok porzuconych ubrań i stosu części komputerowych, aby dotrzeć do łóżka.

— I na dół — mruknął, kładąc delikatnie Petera na materacu.

Peter się nie obudził, ale wiercił się na tyle, że Bruce był w stanie wyciągnąć spod niego koc. Otulił nim osiemnastolatka i usiadł na chwilę na krawędzi łóżka, żeby po prostu popatrzeć na Petera. _Byłoby miło_ \- pomyślał - _zwinąć się razem na tym wytartym łóżku, które jest zbyt małe dla nas obu. Tylko po to, aby spać i mieć spokojne sny._

Kiedy Bruce wrócił na pierwsze piętro, May nie siedziała już przed telewizorem. Podążył za charakterystycznym trzaskiem korka od wina i wszedł do kuchni, gdzie ujrzał kobietę nalewającą białe wino do kieliszków z wodą.

— To prezent od sąsiada — wyjaśniła. — Nie chciałam być niewdzięczna, więc je zatrzymałam, ale pić je samej wydawało się marnotrawstwem. — Spojrzała na niego. — Chciałbyś trochę?

— Tak — odparł Bruce, prawdopodobnie szybciej niż powinien. — Poproszę.

May nalała mu alkoholu i razem usiedli przy kuchennym stole. Wino miało bardziej owocowy smak niż Bruce był przyzwyczajony, ale w tym momencie wziąłby prawie wszystko. Kiedy oboje mieli chwilę na relaksowanie się drinkiem, powiedział:

— Pani Parker…

— May — poprawiła go.

— May, cóż, czuję… — skrzywił się — Czuję, że jest tak wiele do powiedzenia i nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

May milczała przez chwilę, kontemplując wino. Bruce był bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc jej dać na to tyle czasu, ile potrzebowała.

— Również myślałam o wszystkich rzeczach, które powinnam powiedzieć — zaczęła w końcu. — O tym, jak bardzo kocham tego chłopca. O okropnych rzeczach, które zrobiłabym ci, gdyby coś mu się stało. — Bruce przełknął ślinę, a ona zaczekała, aż ujrzy w nim obawę, zanim przeszła dalej. — Ale mam przeczucie, że już to zrozumiałeś.

— Tak i nie chcę go skrzywdzić — powiedział szczerze. — Nigdy tego nie zrobię. Nawet go zniechęcałem na tyle, na ile było można. I nie dlatego, że… - przerwał, przypominając sobie, z kim rozmawia, i oblizał suche wargi, zanim spróbował od nowa. — Mogę tylko sobie wyobrazić, co o mnie myślisz. Sam czasami nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Ale nigdy nie miałem zamiaru go wykorzystać ani nim manipulować. Chcę tylko tego, co dla niego najlepsze.

— Wiem. Mogę to stwierdzić. — May uśmiechnęła się, chociaż widział emocje, przez które musiała się przedrzeć, aby to zrobić. — Bardzo poważnie o tobie myśli.

Bruce wziął kolejny łyk wina.

— Nie zasługuję na to — powiedział. — Wciąż mu to powtarzam. Peter, jest taki… dobry. — Osunął się bezradnie na swoim miejscu. — Tak bardzo chce postępować właściwie, pomagać ludziom. Jest odważny, silny i genialny. Takich ludzi jest tak mało. Nie wiem, jak oni to robią. To prawie przerażające.

Chociaż martwił się, że May uzna go za dziwnego, to gdy podniósł wzrok, wciąż się uśmiechała.

— Wiem — powiedziała.

— Jest nawet skłonny znosić mnie. — Bruce zaśmiał się, jakby to był żart, ale szybko z powrotem spoważniał. — prawda jest taka, że jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się przydarzyła od dłuższego czasu i wiem, że to prawdopodobnie nie w porządku z mojej strony, ale nie sądzę, żebym mógł go puścić, chyba że sam mi to powie.

May wytarła zbierające się łzy.

— Nie proszę cię o to. — Wypiła to, co zostało w jej kieliszku, a Bruce zrobił to samo. Uśmiechnęli się, gdy nalała im kolejną porcję wina. — Chcę mu zaufać — powiedziała. — Ze wszystkim, co teraz ma na głowie, ale jest tego tak dużo, Bruce. Martwię się o niego cały czas i czuję się taka bezradna, zwłaszcza, kiedy on tam jest. Przynajmniej… jeśli jest z tobą, to wiem, że nie jestem jedyną, która to czuje.

— Nawet gdybyśmy nie byli razem, to będę się nim dalej opiekować — obiecał Bruce. — Zrobię to. Nie jest tam sam, May. — Zaryzykował i sięgnął przez stół, by uścisnąć jej dłoń. — Ty również nie jesteś w tym sama.

Na chwilę wyraz twarzy May załamał się, jakby miała zacząć płakać, ale szybko otrząsnęła się. Odsunęła się.

— Dziękuję, Bruce. Naprawdę.

— Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? — powiedział Bruce, kiedy minęła chwila, podczas której mogli się uspokoić. — Czy od początku wiedziałaś, że jest Spider-Manem?

May skrzywiła się.

— Nie od samego początku — przyznała. — Widziałam, że coś jest na rzeczy. Zaczął wychodzić o różnych porach, wpadał w kłopoty, ale po prostu nie mogłam tego wszystkiego połączyć w całość. — Prychnęła. — Kto zakłada, że ich siostrzeniec jest superbohaterem? Ale potem była ta noc z doktorem Connorsem… — Skinęła głową w kierunku sąsiedniego pokoju. — Siedziałam na tej kanapie, oglądając wiadomości i po prostu wiedziałam… to był mój Peter. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Koszmary, które miałam o rzeczach, które mogłabym zobaczyć, siedząc na tej kanapie.

— Mogę sobie jedynie wyobrazić — powiedział Bruce.

May upiła kolejny łyk wina.

— Nie było to nawet dużym _zaskoczeniem_ — kontynuowała lżejszym tonem. — Peter Parker, superbohater. Kiedy dorastał, czytał te wszystkie komiksy. - Jej oczy zabłysły. — Na jedenaste urodziny Ben “przemycił” go na jego pierwszy film PG-13. Przez następne pięć miesięcy był zakochany w Johnnym Stormie.

Bruce nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

— To przynajmniej wyjaśnia spandeks.

May zaśmiała się razem z nim, ale wyglądała na zmęczoną. Ich rozmowa utknęła w niezręcznej ciszy, a potem May zapytała:

— Możesz mi coś obiecać, Bruce?

Dłoń Bruce’a zacisnęła się na kieliszku.

— Co takiego?

May wzięła głęboki oddech i zebrała się w sobie.

— Musisz obiecać, że zawsze będziesz ze mną szczery — powiedziała stanowczo. — Nie muszę wiedzieć wszystkiego o tobie ani o tym, co się dzieje… ale teraz pokładam w tobie dużo wiary. Jeśli nic więcej, to przynajmniej chcę wiedzieć, że przyjdziesz do mnie, jeśli będzie coś, o czym muszę wiedzieć. — Jej ton zmiękł. — Albo jeśli po prostu potrzebujesz kogoś, kto mógłby cię wysłuchać. Powiedziałam to Peterowi i powiem to tobie. Jestem tutaj dla was. W zamian proszę tylko o uczciwość.

Bruce przełknął. Nie miał teraz kłopotów, by zrozumieć, w jaki sposób Peter wyrósł na takiego człowieka, jakim był.

— Obiecuję — powiedział i była to najłatwiejsza obietnica, jaką kiedykolwiek złożył. — Będę z tobą szczery.

— Dobrze. Ja również będę z tobą.

May podniosła kieliszek, a Bruce wzniósł toast.

OoO

  
Budzik Petera włączył się o szóstej rano i po raz pierwszy był zły, że alarm zadzwonił tak _późno._

— _Cholera_ — jęknął Peter.

Był w pełni ubrany i nie pamiętał, jak wczołgał się do łóżka, co prowadziło do tylko jednego możliwego wyjaśnienia: zaprzepaścił ważny wieczór. Zostawił ciocię May i Bruce’a samych. Nie miał pojęcia, co się stało.

Gdy tylko wyszedł z pokoju, usłyszał działający prysznic, więc na chwilę odpuścił łazienkę i skierował się prosto na dół, myśląc, że może zacząć robić śniadanie.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zasnąłem — mruknął do siebie, zapalając światło w kuchni. — Po tym wszystkim. W końcu go tutaj przyprowadziłeś i… — Westchnął, otwierając lodówkę. — Głupek.

Usłyszał hałas z salonu. Zakradł się tam na palcach i został nagrodzony widokiem Bruce’a śpiącego na kanapie.

Peter przez kilka minut opierał się o oparcie kanapy i tylko patrzył. Kilka razy widział Bruce’a śpiącego i tego ranka poczuł ulgę, widząc go spokojnego. Prawdę mówiąc, po całym zamieszaniu i zmaganiach ostatnich dni nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Zaciekawiony, podciągnął nogawkę spodni Bruce’a i zrolował skarpetkę, szukając miejsca, w które Hammer wgryzł się, gdy byli w szybie windy. Skóra była nieskazitelna. Hulk nie miał blizn.

Bruce poruszył nogą.

— To łaskocze — wymamrotał.

Peter uśmiechnął się i z powrotem podciągnął skarpetkę Bruce’a. Próbował wymyślić coś dowcipnego lub nawet sensownego do powiedzenia, ale był tak szczęśliwy, że Bruce wciąż był w jego domu, że po prostu wspiął się na kanapę i położył się na mężczyźnie.

Bruce chrząknął, budząc się całkowicie, gdy Peter usadowił się na nim.

— Dzień dobry.

— Cześć. — Peter wetknął nos pod brodę Bruce’a i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł na plecach ciężar jego dłoni. — Myślałem, że poszedłeś po tym, jak zasnąłem.

— Nie chciałem wychodzić, nic ci nie mówiąc — powiedział Bruce, obracając się na tyle, by zerknąć na zegar, po czym znów się rozluźnił. — Ale nie chciałem cię również budzić.

— Czyli po prostu zostałeś? — Peter mógł ponownie się nim zakochać. — Jak miło z twojej strony.

Druga ręka Bruce’a kreśliła bezmyślne kształty na bicepsie Petera.

— Twoja ciocia powiedziała, że nie spałeś od czasu opuszczenia helicarriera. Potrzebowałeś snu.

Peter wzdrygnął się, ale wtedy delikatne palce Bruce’a usunęły napięcie z jego ramion.

— Tak – mruknął. — Chyba tak.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, oczywiście, że tak. — Peter wtulił się mocniej w ramiona Bruce’a. — Po prostu nie mogłem przestać o tym myśleć. O wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Tak ciężko mi to ogarnąć, ale najwyraźniej spałem dość długo zeszłej nocy, wiec jest dobrze.

— Peter.

— A u _ciebie_ wszystko w porządku? — Peter oblizał wargi. — Ty i ciocia, czy… dużo rozmawialiście? Po tym, jak zasnąłem?

— Tak, rozmawialiśmy. — Bruce uszczypnął go w ucho, żeby go podrażnić, a następnie potarł je palcami, jakby w ramach przeprosin. — Opowiadała mi o tobie różne krępujące historie.

Peter jęknął, chociaż w rzeczywistości był zadowolony. Ciocia May nie dzieliła się historiami z ludźmi, których nie lubiła.

— Czyli między wami okej? — zapytał mimo wszystko. — To znaczy, nie wyrzuciła cię z domu, więc…

— Tak, Peter – potwierdził Bruce. — Nie jestem pewien, jak bardzo mnie _lubi_ , ale… rozumie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Dobrze. — Peter westchnął głęboko, gdy zniknęło wiele z jego zmartwień. — W porządku.

Obaj usłyszeli, że prysznic na piętrze został wyłączony. Peter wolałby zostać tam, gdzie był, znacznie dłużej, ale wiedział, że May wkrótce zejdzie na dół, i nie chciał nadwyrężać swojego szczęścia. Niechętnie potrząsnął głową, uniósł się na ramionach, ale zanim zdążył zejść z kanapy, Bruce powstrzymał go.

— Peter. — Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale w ujmujący sposób, tym bardziej, kiedy się uśmiechał. — Pocałuj mnie.

Peter prawie roześmiał się, ale się powstrzymał. Zadowolił się szerokim uśmiechem. Pochylił się i dał Bruce’owi najlepszy pocałunek na dzień dobry, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. Czasami Bruce wahał się, kiedy Peter był zbyt chętny do przejęcia kontroli, ale nie w tym momencie. Odwzajemnił pocałunek z delikatną pasją i owinął ramiona wokół Petera, uspokajając go nie tylko słowami. Pozostanie na kanapie kusiło. Potem drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i odsunęli się od siebie tak szybko, że Peter spadł niezgrabnie na podłogę.

— Peter? — zawołała May. — Wstałeś?

— Tak, ciociu May! — Wymienili się z Bruce’em chłopięcymi uśmiechami, kiedy wstawał z podłogi. — Zrobię śniadanie, zanim pójdziemy do Wieży. Jakieś specjalne życzenia?

— Jeśli masz ochotę, to w lodówce jest kiełbasa. — Kroki cioci May rozbrzmiewały coraz bliżej salonu. — Dzień dobry, Bruce.

Bruce odchrząknął.

— Dzień dobry, May.

Drzwi otworzyły się i ponownie zamknęły. Obaj nadal nasłuchiwali, jakby coś miało nastąpić, a potem Peter nie mógł się już powstrzymać – zaśmiał się. Usiadł na kanapie i złożył na ustach Bruce’a jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Jego śmiech był widoczny w uniesionych kącikach usta.

— Chcesz mi pomóc przygotować śniadanie, Bruce?

Bruce również się roześmiał.

— Pewnie.

Bruce pozwolił Peterowi pomóc sobie w podniesieniu się z kanapy. Obaj ruszyli do kuchni. Przygotowanie jajek, kiełbasy i tostów było łatwym zadaniem, kiedy pracowali razem i wszystko było gotowe, zanim ciocia May weszła do pokoju. Kiedy we trójkę usiedli do rodzinnego śniadania, Peter nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.


End file.
